Talk:Tagog
Africa? Original :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, this sounds like a wikination Vivaporius would like, you should contact him. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Was that map drawn in Paint? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :PAINT!! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It was :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It looks a bit... blobby. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Blobby? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I said. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't arabic be more spoken than Chinese? HORTON11: • 13:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Arabic? We don't have any muslim characters... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Well historically the East African coast had many arabic-speaking people from the 16th century onward. HORTON11: • 15:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, traders. But they also came to India and Indonesia. Apart from a few loanwords, Arabic is no longer spoken there :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Can the parish list please be finished? It would be useful. Also, which parish is Gogat? The darker-green one? 77topaz (talk) 02:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, Gogat is the dark-green one. I'll finish the list later today. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Geography What is the name of the island that comprises Rockhill Parish, Gaoshan Parish and Antak Parish? Which island should have the nation's tallest mountains? 77topaz (talk) 07:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, but I think the tallest mountains are on that island. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :If you don't know, then, who does? :o 77topaz (talk) 23:45, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps you do? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::We should name the island in honour of our great president: Qyto Island. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, there already is a mountain named after him, Everest de Qyto. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::So? Why not also name an island after him? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Foreign Relations with Huria I'm transitioning my conworld to a fictional landmass (more freedom), so I will be able to engage with Tagog on a better level. In the meantime, a friend of mine is making a map for me, so until she is done, Huria is still located in East Africa. However, you may consider it a wiki nation as it is de facto no longer located on "real land". Map of Tagog (Preview).png|Map of Tagog Map of Tagog (Parishes).png|Parishes of Tagog Also, would you like for me to produce another map for Tagog? Here is one I had laying around since last week. It is based on an island from the Map of Humanity I found on Google. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I think it looks nice, but it's up to the President to decide :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :What's the population, though? Wikinations can't really have population of above, say, 2 million, in order to fit into the IWO-wikination-universe. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well now, that's going to be an issue since Huria has a population 117 times larger than that (233.7 million to be exact). Oh well I suppose. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Aint it possible to divide that number by 200? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope. >:D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::400 is good also :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Qyto did you ever have a look at this? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I did, and I chose to ignore it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:22, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::It's cute though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:15, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I hate the title "parish" though, cuz it sounds too much like "Paris" which is the capital of a country that tends to disgust me :o --OuWTB 08:48, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::@TM: Maybe it could be used for another wikination instead? @Oos: I thought you'd like the idea of administrative divisions named after a Christian concept. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Maybe but I think we have enough wikinations. Maybe just try to convince our dear leader Qyto :P Do you have any thoughts on ethnic makeup of Tagog? I was thinking: 65% African, 20% East Asian, 8% Southeast Asian, 5% South Asian, 1% Arab, 1% European. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::@Tåpas: Then call it diocese, cuz it a combination of diarrhea and obese :o --OuWTB 10:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::@TM: Some wikinations don't have maps yet. :o @Oos: :P 77topaz (talk) 22:53, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Rebellion I, Ygo August Donia, head of the Lovian powerful Donia Clan, commander of the Brigade, will support the rebellion. I will send the monetary support, financial means and weaponry to the rebel forces. I would love to meet with the rebel leaders in person. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I thought we were friends :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Why of course we are! But you know, all is fair in love and war. All I want to do is sit on Dimi's throne and kick out those Belgian leftist intellectuals, replacing them with a more conservative, more traditional and more ballsy Royal Family. And, while I'm at it, give some more rights to my buddies down in Oceana. Is that such a horrendous crime my brother? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, Vincent Ndengu's actually been in Lovia these past few days in order to discuss diplomatic arrangements, so you could have met him there. He'll also travel to Brunant and the Southern Arc Islands, though. 77topaz (talk) 07:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) TMV, you shouldn't support Ndengu. You should support Kanto Qyto :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :If Mr. Qyto can help me then sure, I would love to help him. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It will surely be in his advantage, as he's being criticized and threatened by the current ruling elite in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I will help. In exchange for his support I'll support him. I will need as many people as possible to declare their support for my kingship. I shall send weapons and money, be the finance guy. Smuggle it in if I have to. It'll be to our mutual benefit. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You should be aware that Kanto Qyto hasn't actually responded to your coup at all yet (Qyto = 4kant,6). The guy speaking above is Chonchi Lau Deng. :P 77topaz (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, Chonchi is his brother. I am Chongchi Lau Deng :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well my dear brothers-in-arms, tomorrow is the day of reckoning. On the 1st of May I will dispose of Dimitri I of Lovia. I am currently marching on to Noble City. It's all or nothing. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) @TMV: I support you :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) 4kant, you're a bit late with that. :P TMV has surrendered already. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Holiday è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, so you are own of those rich kids who go abroad :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Apparently I am :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me guess.. Sweden? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::How do you know? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It is true, btw :::::You're predictable :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ok :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :'( Awkwardly, I mixed up Antak and Gogat Parish. :'( --Semyon 18:06, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Because I know you're a great man, I'll forgive you even though this is a terrible mistake. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:16, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't the reference to Qyto supporting socialism be removed? As I understand, pro-socialist and anti-socialist leaders alternate: Banki was socialist, Nganda was anti-socialist. Logically John would be socialist, and Qyto anti-socialist. Plus Qyto leads the CTP rather than the TCP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :Meh :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:23, February 6, 2017 (UTC)